A Job in a Pet Shop
by Jazzminna
Summary: A girl finds herself in the care of Count D when she seeks sanctuary in his pet shop after she is wounded. D agrees to take her on as a kind of assistant while she recoveres. But soon, stranger people than normal start to arive at the shop seeking a uniqu


Chapter One: Fugitive

The grandson of the famous Count D rolled over in bed and jerked to attention when he heard a crash out in the shop. The three cats, two dogs, six birds, and Q-chan were all awake and alert. D stood up quietly and wrapped a robe over his night shirt. "You stay here," he said to the animals, not really expecting them to obey and so was unsurprised when he heard them behind him.

There was a draft coming in through the main doors to the not so little pet shop in Chinatown. When he looked closer, D saw that the doors had been forced open and the latch was broken. Immediately his mind jumped to detective Orcot and he swore under his breath. Then he raised his chin and sniffed at the air. "Blood," he said with a slightly demented half smile. "T-chan," D said, not turning around, "do find her."

T-chan who had been standing behind D and had smelled the blood turned and began following the sent into the back of the shop. D followed close behind. T-chan moved from one strange door to the next. Every once in a while there would be a blood stain on the wall or small dark spots on the carpet. Finally he stopped in front of one of the strangest doors in the entire shop.

It was not big or fancy, but when one stopped to look at it they would see that it was both simple and incredibly complex. The whole thing seemed to radiate age and wisdom. D's eyebrows drew together as he contemplated the door. "T-chan, can you tell if the blood is human?"

T-chan made a face as he concentrated on the smudge of blood on the door. "I don't know. It kind of smells like human, but it's also smells like cat." He took another sniff. "Big cat."

"Is the blood mixed?"

"I don't think so. If it were there would be patches that smelled different. This all smells the same."

"Hmmm. Well let us see what kind of creature our new guest is." He stepped forward and placed a hand on the ancient wood carvings of a winged creature. The door opened with out any pressure being exuded on it.

Behind the door lay a temple and while it did not openly suggest one culture of another it did not suggest a mix of cultures either. Rather it seamed to be so old that all temples built after it had been modeled from it. Shimmering jewel toned fabrics hung from the ceiling and several walls. The floor was raised to form several stages and alters and a balcony ran around the entire room, giving it a second floor. At the far end of the temple, on a stage that was raised higher than the rest, stood an elaborate throne. On the throne sat a magnificent woman of indeterminate age.

As D and his entourage approached, the woman stood and settled the folds of her cloak around her. D stopped and bowed respectfully. Even T-chan bowed, although it was slightly more reluctant that D. "My lady Isold," D said, using the name that she most often went by.

"Count," she bowed her head in acknowledgment. "You are seeking the one who is wounded," Isold said without needing to hear D's request.

"Yes my lady."

"She is here. She seeks sanctuary and protection."

"Protection from what?"

"That is not for me to say. You will come out now," Isold said in a commanding tone that reverberated around the entire temple with out having to echo. There was a rustling, scraping sound, and a hunched figure emerged from behind the thrown.

D could barely see the girl's face behind the curtain of rain soaked red hair. "How can I trust him?" the girl asked Isold.

"You trusted me willingly enough," Isold pointed out.

"Buy I recognize you, lady. Who is he?" she asked flipping her hair out of her face to better see her supposed adversary.

"I am an advocate of all living creatures," D said, calmly stepping forward. The girl hissed and her dark eyes suddenly flashed gold in the gloom of torch light.

"What are you?"

"Ah. Clever girl. I will answer you if you will answer the question in return."

"I won't," she said simply.

"Very well, than at least let me dress your wound." He held out his hand and smiled patiently.

Again, the girl looked at him, and again her eyes seemed to flash gold before darkening again into an undistinguishable color. Finally she took his hand and stepped down off the dais.

"Welcome," D said giving her a charming smile, "to my pet shop."


End file.
